


Research and Midterms

by nasiragron



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She and Shaggy were left alone with the apartment for a few days. They both spent their time doing schoolwork then taking breaks to go out on lunch and dinner (and numerous mid-day snack) dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research and Midterms

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the title isn't that related and that the ending is a bit rushed; i didn't have a beta reader
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy ^.^

The apartment was strangely quiet, and Velma couldn't tell if she found it calming or unsettling. Daphne had gone home for the weekend for her sister's engagement dinner and Fred had gone with her so he could visit his family. Velma and Shaggy had a research paper and a midterm respectively, and couldn't go with them. Daphne also offered to bring Scooby along to visit Nova.

So she and Shaggy were left alone with the apartment for a few days. They both spent their time doing schoolwork then taking breaks to go out on lunch and dinner (and numerous mid-day snack) dates.

At around 9, Shaggy yawned and settled his head in Velma's lap. She chuckled and set down her pencil to play with his hair, eliciting a soft hum in response. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair and went back to work.

Completely engrossed in her research on nullomers and their potential to be used as DNA tags to prevent cross contamination when analyzing crime scene material, Velma didn't realize how late it had gotten until a loud snore caught her attention. She looked at the clock that now read 1:17 AM, then down at her sleeping companion and chuckled, listening to his loud yet somehow adorable snores and ruffled his hair once more before carefully moving his head off her lap to turn off the light. Velma kissed his forehead affectionately before lying down next to him, resting her head on his chest and pulling one of his arms around her.

The next morning, they woke up to Scooby jumping on top of them and licking their faces and Daphne and Fred smiling.

Velma laughed. "We missed you guys," she said before pulling all of them into a hug. The rest of the day, the five of them cuddled on the couch, sharing stories about their weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> edit 12/4/16: i fixed some typos i hadn't noticed until now. i think i caught them all but let me know if i missed anything. sorry about that!
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
